Schattenfrau
by Quincycat
Summary: A call from an unknown dimension intrudes Kanae's world. Now she has to decide what she believes in, and make her move.
1. Chapter 1

"_He never felt the way as you did. You were just a second plan, maybe not even a one. You are an obligation, a burden to him, don't you see? With a scent of symphaty, what a pity, working as a slave of some other's will. You are a shadow just like me. Join me!" _said the shadow woman on her dark chair next to Kanae's bed. Finishing her words, she stood up and walked into the dark with sweer steps. _"I am going to get you anyhow."_

Kanae didn't want to believe the words of this cunning woman, who repeated the same thing and awakened her every night, always at the same time. She always woke up wide awake, as if she would never need to sleep again. It was an uncomfortable feeling. She always wanted to ignore it, at least as much as she could. Expecting to feel a piece of warmth, she glanced at the man lying next to her. He was cold as steel. No intimacy. It was only a type of routine. They had never spent a day off together. _He goes to work, comes right at 7:40 pm and devours his meal, asks if his shirt has been ironed for the next day, spends the rest of the night in a bunch of papers with unknown information, or makes love sometimes, with no love._ Feeling his ice cold body on hers like it required no more feeling than giving change to a beggar made her shiver. _But, but Ryuuken-sama knows something I don't know. And what he knows is right, he knows the best thing to do. He is wise. I have never had the chance to improve my skills of mind, but he has. How dare I doubt him?_

But on the other hand, we all were born to love and be loved. What kind of thing could block it?

There's no doubt I love him, but could it be…Ryuuken-sama doesn't love me back?

The voice once said she was already nothing but an empty shell. She refused to be an empty shell. Ryuuken must have loved her deep inside. He just didn't seem like. It was in his pure Quincy blood not to reveal his feelings. The shadow could be nothing more than a night monster. Maybe a mind monster.

So Kanae forced herself back to sleep. Ryuuken's breakfast had to be prepared early._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Every day was the same for Kanae. She was trapped in the house all day, actually, she preferred not to go out unless she had to buy stuff for kitchen. Reading books was her main source of fun. After doing the housework of the day, she let herself into the world of pages. She believed this helped her keep her mental health.

Sometimes she saw Masaki passing outside, going for a happy walk. She admired how she was always happy, but never blamed her for her own sorrow. "_She is not like me. She is beautiful and clever, she has her charm and manages to get anything in her life. The woman Ryuuken-sama chose to marry can't be less, after all. I wish…wish I could be like her. Then maybe I could make Ryuuken-sama happy."_

"_Yes, she has all the good things around her. She even has your precious Ryuuken's heart. Why don't you let yourself be loved by me, Kanae? I'm your only friend. I just want to end your pain. I will give you the love they don't give. But first, we must be one. You are a part of me, Kanae. Just come…"_

Kanae stood frozen. Now, even the books couldn't help her be sane. She was hearing voices out of nowhere, furthermore, the voice was trying to persuade her to "join" her. It sounded both like a lie and like what should actually be.

xxx

"Ryuuken…"

Surprised she hadn't used the suffix "-sama" for the first time, Ryuuken turned his head up. "Yes, Kanae?"

"What if a shadow tried to separate me from you forever? Would you let it happen and continue living your life like nothing happened, or would you try to save me?"

"Such weird questions you ask, Kanae. I assume you are very tired. Maybe you should sleep early today. You will feel way better."

She nodded in disappointment. "You are right, Ryuuken-sama. Sorry for bothering you. Have a good night." She walked hurriedly towards the bedroom.

"_I wonder what's wrong with her." _He thought. He was well aware of his attitude towards her wife. It was always like this, he didn't know a way to change it although he wanted to. Therefore, he felt guilty for not giving her a soothing reply. He thought of lying next to her and make her feel good. He knew his existence would heal her, but it didn't seem to be the right thing to do. They weren't very close although they were married. Such an intimacy would be absurd.


End file.
